Shuffle
by MxAcid
Summary: Repo! Shuffle game. Ten songs, ten short stories.


Repo! Shuffle.

1. Saosin- You're Not Alone.

Shilo walked through the alleys, her eyes puffy and swollen. She rubbed her head, she felt free without the wig on, but now she was getting cold. She was cold and alone, no one was there to help her out. Her dad was dead, gone forever.

Never before had Shilo felt so alone.

"Hey, kid!"

Graverobber sat in his trashcan, watching her with curious eyes, "You alright?"

She sniffled and shook her head, "He's gone. My dad is gone, he's been poisoning me, my God mother is dead too. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Oh shit, she started crying. If there was one thing the drug dealer hated seeing, it was crying. He shuffled out of his bin and held his arm out for her, "C'mon, lets get you home. You don't need to be alone."

2. The Used – Smother Me.

Amber watched him from across the room, jealousy written all over her new face. Who did he think he was? She'd woken up the night before, the space next to her empty. Whatever, she didn't need him.

Luigi glanced at her and smirked. God, she was hot. That was what the surgeries were for. But he remembered a time when she was beautiful. That's the girl he truly loved. Carmela Largo. But hey, he'd fuck her nonetheless. Still, when she was sleeping, it reminded him of the young girl that'd sneak into his room, scared of the thunder.

He walked over to her, wanting to know who she was staring at. He followed his gaze and spotted the drug dealer. He scoffed, "Fucking scalpel slut."

Luigi missed Carmela.

3. Taking Back Sunday - A Decade Under The Influence.

Pavi ran his finger over his new face, very pleased with the way it looked. The gentern next to him looked worried, "Mr. Largo, I don't know about this. Your brother won't be very happy when he sees you."

He waved it off, "My fratella will-a get used to eet."

Pavi was wearing Luigi's girlfriend's face, the only girl he could barely stand. But Pavi couldn't resist, she was beautiful. He needed to be beautiful like her.

Luigi was infuriated, seeing red. Anyone that got in his way ended up having a short chat with his beloved knife. She was gone, he didn't know how, who, or why. But he needed to take out his rage somewhere. He loved her, but never had the guts to say it. He was too late now.

He barged into his brother's room, what he saw made his stomach turn, "You son of a bitch!"

4. Paramore – Here We Go Again.

Amber sighed happily, she was getting ready for another surgery. The gentern shot her with some Z and she felt her mind and body turn to mush. This Zydrate wasn't nearly as good as the street shit, but it'd do for now.

Rotti walked into his daughter's room, informing her that he'd set up another performance. But if she didn't show up again, then he'd stop. He needn't waste anymore money.

"Oh God, again Amber?"

Amber heard a fuzzy voice, but paid no mind to it. She was feeling good right now and didn't want to be disturbed.

His bodyguards stayed silent behind him, both thinking the same thing, "Here we go again."

"Another surgery?!"

Rotti shoved passed the bodyguards and they followed obediently.

5. No Doubt – I'm Just A girl.

Shilo glared up at the buff guy. At twenty-one she was ready to get back into the world, she decided that the first thing she'd do would be sports. That was something she didn't get to participate in as a child.

"Sorry girlie, all boys soccer team." He told her, a grin on his face. This was a man's sport.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I can play if I damn well want to!"

Graverobber sighed and rubbed his temples. This was the third time today. First it was baseball, then football, now soccer.

"C'mon, Shilo, we'll find something for you."

"No, I am putting my foot down!" Shilo stomped her foot, causing the guy to laugh. "Sorry, still no."

"God damnit!" She yelled, and turned around.

6. Foxy Shazam – A Dangerous Man.

Graverobber jumped over trashcans, climbed fences, anything to get away from the cops. This routine would never get old for him. Despite the fact that he was getting older, he wouldn't let it stop him. He was a dangerous man, James Bond kinda shit.

"Can't catch me," he smirked to himself.

He turned a corner and quickly jumped into a trash can, shutting the lid. Graverobber could hear the cops still running. He stayed in there till it was quiet. He popped his head out, a triumphant grin on his face. He always won, 'cause he was a dangerous man.

7. Lady Gaga – Poker Face.

Nathan sat in his arm chair, completely exhausted. He thought about going to see Marni, but decided it was too far of a walk. His wristwatch beep and he groaned loudly.

He cleared his throat and answered it, "Hello?" His weak voice turned strong and full of confidence.

"Nathan Wallace, it's Amber."

Nathan stared at his watch, "What is it?" He was confused, but wouldn't let it show. He hated letting his guard down, especially if it had anything to do with Rotti.

"My daddy's busy, but he needs you to pick something up. An organ or some shit."

He felt like laughing, but kept a straight face, "That's my profession. Who and what am I getting?"

He could hear her groan, "I don't know! Jeez."

Nathan hung up and let himself smile. God, she was stupid.

8. Dashboard Confessional – Vindicated.

Shilo smiled up at Graverobber, she felt hopeful for once. "Thanks Graverobber."

She leaned her head on his faux fur coat. Graverobber stared down at her. He was used to all kinds of intimacy. Druggies trying to coax him to get free Zydrate. But this was different. He kinda liked it.

"Erm, sure thing." He mumbled.

He let her take him to her house. He'd never had someone be dependent on him in this way. This wasn't her wanting drugs. She wanted him, she wanted his company.

They stood in front of her door, "You coming in?"

He glanced at her, "Got a bed for me?"

She smiled and nodded her head. For once, he too felt hopeful.

9. Muse – Take A Bow.

The world was fucked up. But he was not. Graverobber wouldn't allow himself to be taken advantage of. He wasn't like every other person. He was an honest man, believe it or not. He believed in justice. He knew what was right and what was wrong. He knew that he'd end up in Hell and was perfectly fine with it.

10. A Day To Remember- The Downfall Of Us All.

Amber had tried all her life to make it big, of course it was easy when your dad was Rotti Largo. But now she was able to do it her way. Her dad was dead (may he rest in peace, the bastard) she was on her own. Taking over GeneCo was probably the worst way to do it, but she didn't care.

Miss Sweet was giving up on Zydrate. This was her new life, and she could possibly do some singing as well. No opera though, she hates opera, she did it for her dad. She likes pop.

Amber was also thinking of changing her name, but thought more about it. As Amber Sweet, she was different, she was her own person.


End file.
